Time And Relative Dimensions In Space
by mrs-kryss
Summary: Alma Coin está aburrida de su apretada agenda, pero sabe que su deber es seguirla. Sin embargo no es el deber, sino la curiosidad lo que la lleva a terminar de abrir la puerta de la cabina azul. Participa en el "Minireto de agosto" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


Este fic participa en el "Minireto de agosto" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".

 **No soy Suzanne Collins, los personajes y el mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia son suyos. La TARDIS pertenece a Doctor Who. Escribo por diversión.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **T** ime **A** nd **R** elative **D** imensions **I** n **S** pace

Alma Coin bufa por Katniss y su estúpida lista de requisitos. Cada vez que soñaba con quitarle la vida al presidente, lo hacía de forma distinta: a veces estaban en una Arena; otras lo sorprendía de noche mientras dormía; otras lo retenían en una celda. Coin deja de mirar a Katniss para echarle un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. Debe seguir un horario.

 _"Si dejo la reunión ahora puedo tener algunos minutos libres."_

— La dejo en tus manos, Plutarch.

Sale de la sala, seguida de su séquito. Al entrar en el ascensor pulsa dos botones y el equipo acata la orden. Su cometido es reunirse en media hora en la decimoséptima planta y su habitación se encuentra en la vigesimosegunda. Ninguna voz la llama mientras sale del ascensor con paso seguro porque no dudan de que estará donde le corresponde.

En su habitación todo sigue igual de organizado e impoluto hasta que se sienta en la cama y aparecen unas arrugas en la sábana. Aunque no tarda más de dos minutos en cambiar los tacones por unas botas, no le apetece enfrentarse a las reuniones de ese día. Decide mirar el espejo que tiene en frente donde su pelo liso no suaviza los rasgos de su simétrica cara. Súbitamente una luz azul se arrastra por debajo de una puerta cerrada para reflejarse también. Un sexto sentido le dice que se acerque.

Su mano le quita el polvo al pomo cuando lo gira. Se encuentra con otra entrada que no es de metal gris, sino de madera azul antigua. La caja de dos metros cuadrados no está abierta ni tiene llave, pero la conservan como objeto histórico importante.

Sus ojos se sorprenden cuando la puerta cruje al entreabrirse, como si un viento hubiera soplado desde dentro. La atraviesa, indefensa. Las luces se encienden e iluminan una mesa de control en el centro de una habitación circular. No tiene sentido: es más grande por dentro.

Un sonido desgarrador implora al ordenar. El suelo tiembla y Alma pierde el equilibrio. Cuando consigue aferrarse al marco de la entrada, el movimiento cesa y el silencio la rodea. La puerta se vuelve a abrir.

Alma aguarda antes de incorporarse y cruza el umbral esperando encontrar su cuarto. Pero no hay rastro de él ni de las arrugas en la cama. Hay cientos de ojos esperanzados que miran a los confusos de Alma.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —Sin esperar respuesta, una mujer la empuja, le pone en sus manos un sobre blanco, entra y nadie duda en seguirla.

Un estallido hace que vibre el techo de la cueva que rodea ahora a la caja azul. La muchedumbre corre más deprisa y Alma se aparta a un lado. Hay chillidos, bombas, derrumbamientos y alguien pega un portazo. El barullo se calma y esperan.

Esperan.

Otra vez el sonido y el movimiento.

Respiraciones en el silencio, la puerta se abre y la multitud sale.

— Gracias —escucha aunque no sabe quién lo ha dicho.

Intenta agarrar un brazo, pero toda su seguridad se ha esfumado. Solo ve las estelas de las personas. No entiende nada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —consigue cuestionar, pero nadie le contesta.

Pasan minutos hasta que se queda sola con un sobre en las manos que tiene su nombre escrito en el reverso. Dentro hay una carta firmada por ella misma, folios en blanco y un bolígrafo.

La cabina azul la zarandea, pero ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Alma se aleja del presente, acercándose al pasado. Va a evitar que muera su civilización. Tiene que avisar para que construyan una base debajo de la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto de ajustarse a un número de palabras es dificilísimo, pero bueno lo he conseguido 600 palabras eran lo máximo y son las que hay ahí escritas. Espero que no haya quedado soso. Probablemente haga una segunda parte en un futuro para terminar el círculo hasta que Alma vuelva al presente.

¿Quién se imaginaba que iba a ser Coin la que salvaba el distrito 13?

El título son las siglas de TARDIS, que en español sería Tiempo Y Dimensiones Relativas en el Espacio.

Cualquier comentario se agradece.

EDITO: Por si alguien no lo ha entendido. Coin viaja en la TARDIS al pasado y es lo que salva a la gente del bombardeo, luego los deja en una base subterránea. Esa base subterránea la han construido gracias a que Coin vuelve a viajar más al pasado para avisar que la hagan.


End file.
